My Cousin Comes To Ouran
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Haruhi is finally reunited with her cousin who comes from America to Japan. Her cousin, being the type of person she is, already makes friends and unsurprisingly joins the Host Club[she was bribed]. Suckish summary but oh well... I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!
1. Prologue: My Cousin is A Host!

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I rushed to the music room. I can't believe that I'm running late again. Ugh... I don't even feel like being there right now... Plus, I have something to take care of right now. My cousin, well, not really my real cousin, but we're very close... Well anyway, my cousin is coming from America and is going to be living with me.

I smile just thinking about it. She was an awesome cousin. Even though she was a year younger than me, you can sort of say that, we're were like twins. Though, she was a bit more obnoxious.. Heheh, but that side of her is what makes her great. As I open the door, I was greeted by the redheads.

"Geez Haruhi, you're late again..." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said in a unison. I sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys, I was just taking care of some things... No biggie..." I was cut off by a certain idiot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'NO BIGGIE'?! DADDY WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!" Tamaki literally screeched almost making my ears bleed. I growled.

"Tamaki-senpai, must you be so loud?" I asked as he began to whine and junk. I sighed again as my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller id and answered it immediately with a smile on my face. "Skye, hey!"

'Yo! Haruheeyyy! Whats up cuzzo?'

"Nothing much, just doing the thing I told you about..." I said as the others got into my business.

'Oh... That Host Club crap right?'

"Yeah... That... Well, how is everything going?" I asked as they came closer.

' I'm on a plane right now. Get ready cuzzo because I'mma be there soon. Love ya!'

"Love ya..." I said and then hung up. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and turned to me.

"So Haruhi... Care to tell us who that was?" He asked as I turned to him boredly.

"My cousin... Problem?" I asked as he smiled.

"Not really. We're just curious. I mean, it's clear that the person you were talking to made you very happy." He stated as I gave him a soft smile.

"Of course she does. It broke my heart when we were seperated. But now, we'll soon be reunited again." I said while walking towards my customers.

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

**Normal P. O. V.**

The teen was sleeping soundlessly on the plane. She was a pretty sight. Cat-like eyes, normal nose with a beak, full lips, and a caramel colored skin. She had a weave in her hair, a side bang and the rest is straight about ten inches. Although she may have these features, she had this tomboy aura. She had on this thick hoodie that covered up the fact she had a big chest. She also had on baggy jeans and timberlands. No, she is not a dike, but she felt comfortable in that attire.

She was sort of tall. A five foot six and had a womanly figure. She began to stir in her sleep the minute the plane landed. The man sitting next to her turned to her amd gently tapped her. She didn't seem to feel it, so he shrugged and got ready to leave the plane. The male flight attendant had caught sight of her sleeping and decided it was best to wake her. He kept shaking her and shaking her... Until...

GRAB!

The male flight attendant thought he had seened Death for a second because this girl was glaring the hell out of him. He nearly soiled his self. She stared right into his eyes as a purple aura formed around her. "Sir, can you explain to me why you have disturbed me from my rest?" She asked in a cold tone. He sucked in a whole bunch of air.

"U-u-um... Its time to exit the plane..." He said shakingly as ber eyes widened in realization.

"Oh... Sorry sir... Gomen..." She said with a soft smile while taking her things off of the plane. She left the terrorfied man inside the plane as she stared up at the sky. It was daytime now. When she spoke to her cousin, it was night. She walked towards the cab center and called a cab. She told the man her directions and she prepared to be with her cousin again. She smiled to herself.

"Haruhi..." Yes... This was Skye. She waited patiently to be at her destination while jamming to some music on her ipod. Yes... She was finally in Japan...

* * *

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried while running towards henand glomping the mess out of her. Haruhi was peeved. "Oh how much Daddy missed his little girl~!" He said as Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai... Must you follow me?" She asked as he began to pinch her cheeks.

"Of course darling! I have to make sure thosse shady twins don't do anything inappropiate towards you." He said while patting her head. The twins glided by un a unison.

"Shouldn't be the one the talk Boss..." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you're the one who always want to be by her side..." Hikaru added. Then they smirked while sliding together back to back.

"I mean, we find that oddly suspicious..." They both said as Tamaki went wild in rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME YOU PARASITES!" He shouted as the twins glided away.

"So mean..." They both said while disappearing from the classroom. Haruhi shook her head while turning to him.

"So, Senpai, what are you doing in my class? The Host club doesn't start in another three hours..." Haruhi asked as Tamaki smirked at her while pulling out a big poster.

"A new idea for the cosplay in the host club! So, what do you think?" He asked in this conceited tone. Haruhi tilted her head to the side.

"Since when did you guys care for my opinion?" She asked as Tamiki hopped to her side.

"Since always my dear Haruhi! Daddy wants to make sure you are happy!" Tamaki said as she only stared at him. Haruhi sighed while staring off at a distance...

* * *

Skye had made it to her cousin's home and knocked on the door, and she was greeted by her drag queen uncle. Skye gave a nervous smile while edging away. "Um... Sorry sir... Or Ma'am... I believe I have the wrong place..." She said as he.. Or she leaned closer.

"Oh my dear! Who are you looking for?! Maybe Ranka could help!" She said as Skye's eyes were wide as hell.

"Uncle Ryoji?!" She asked as 'Ranka' took a closer look at the girl in front of him. Stars came in his eyes.

"SKYE-CHAN!" He cheered while glomping the poor girl and throwing her bags inside. Skye however, kept staring at the man's chest.

"Oh dear Jehovah Uncle Ryoji... You have TITTIES!" Skye shrieked in horror as he bursted into laughter.

"Oh stop it you... Its only pads... Besides, I'm sure you'll develop some soon.." He said while unzipping her sweater and staring wide eyed at her chest. He flared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?! HARUHI ISN'T EVEN THAT DEVELOPED YET! WE MUST HIDE THESE FROM THW WORLD!" He said while squeesing the mess out of the poor girls chest.

"UNCLE RYOJI!" Skye cried out as he finally came back to Earth amd let the girl go.

"Oh... Sorry my dear..." He said while Skye zipped up her sweater and turned to him.

"Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?" Skye asked as he sighed.

"That girl is at Ouran." He said as Skye nodded. He smiled while patting her head. "You want to see her, right?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Of course..." She said as he wrote down her school directions and gave it to her.

"This is where her school is at. I'll see you two in a while!" He said while pushing her out. Skye smiled while walking towards her destination.

* * *

Haruhi made it to the club on time and was working her tail off. Surprisingly, she had more people requesting for her. A blond-haired girl scooted closer to her. "Haruhi... Aren't you going to drink your tea?" She asked as the other girls nodded. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just thinking about someone..." She said as the girls began to panick.

"Is it another girl?" A redhead asked.

"Don't leave us Haruhi-senpai!" An onyx haired girl cried. Haruhi giggled.

"I'm talking about my cousin... We're really close..." She said as the girls calmed down.

"Good..." The brunette said as she stared right into Haruhi's eyes. "I don't think I can deal with you being gone..."

"Me too!"

"Me three"

"All of us!" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. Thes girls really needd help. She sighed while looking at the clock. She wonders if her cousin had made it to Japan yet...

* * *

Skye had made it to the school and was wandering around the school getting glanced at by the students. One male student had finally built up enough courage to talk to her. "Um... Hey..." He said as her eyes moved towards him. "I'm Ritsu... Are you looking for anybody?" He asked as people began to whisper of how brave he was talking to a commoner. Skye turned to him with her full attention, smirking, which shocked him a bit.

"I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi..." She said as his and the students eyes widened. He blushed just thinking about Haruhi. He shook his head while turning back to Skye.

"I see... I can take you to her if you want..." He said as Skye gave him a soft smile.

"I would like that..." She said while following him towards the host club. He turned to her while blushing. He was still new on talking to new people.

"So... Knew Fujioka long?" He asked as she moved her eyes towards him.

"Should... She's my cousin..." She said as he nodded understandingly. Skye closed her eyes while smiling. "It would appear to me that my cousin is a part of this Host Club... Just what are the others like?" She asked while turning to Ritsu, who was just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're a girl right?" He asked as Skye's eyes widened. She tilted her head to the side.

"Um... Isn't it obvious?" She asked as he blushed at the question.

"It is! Its just the way you're dressed an all... I knew from the start Fujioka was a female from the way she looked..." He explained while scratching the back of his head. Skye was studying Ritsu and he turned to her surprised. "W-what?"

"You like my cousin..." She said bluntly as his whole face turned a shade of red.

"W-w-well... Everyone likes her!" He said as Skye only stared at him. He smiled awkwardly while planning to escape. "Well... Here is the Host Club... I have to go now... Bye-Bye!" He said while dashing off. Skye only staed at him from the distance sharply. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hm..." She said while turning to the door and opening it, only to be hit with numerous rose petals. She grew annoyed. "Da'hell?" She asked as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Welcome..." A group of boys said. Skye stared at them boredly while casually walking into the music room looking around. Tamaki slided close to her.

"It seems that there is a random new guest. How are you today sir?" He asked as Skye narrowed her eyes at him. 'Do I really look like a boy' was what she was asking herself. Skye gave him a bored look.

"Pardon me for intruding, but I'm looking for someone." She said while glancing around until her eyes landed on her target. She smirked while sticking her tounge out. "Phst!" She made a fart noise.

"Phst!" Was heard by a certain brunette with a smile on her face. Skye grinned while walking towards Haruhi who was walking towards her. Haruhi glomped her. "Skye! Look at you!" She said while playing with Skye's hair. Skye snickered.

"Like mah weave?" She said as Haruhi snickered as well.

"Suits you." She said as Skye glomped her back.

"Oh! You dunno how much I miss my cuzzo! We had so much fun wreaking havoc and junk!" Skye said as Haruhi chuckled.

"We were pretty mischievious, but you were more of the sly one..." Haruhi said while Skye stuck her tounge at her while pulling on an eyelid. Skye wrapped am arm around Haruhi while Haruhi did the same to her.

"So... Care to introduce me to your butt-buddies?" Skye asked as the boys had this 'WTF' face on. Haruhi however, was snickering.

"Well, thats the President, Tamaki. Thats the Vice President, Kyoya. Those twins are the Hitachin Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. The short blond one is Honey and the Tall one is Mori..." Skye nodded at Haruhi while turning to the males.

"I'm Skye Aida Michaels... Nice to meet you all..." She sad as Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is this the cousin you were telling us about?" He asked as Haruhi nodded. The girls slid from eachother.

"Yes." She said while turning to Skye.

"Have you enrolled here?" She asked as Skye nodded.

"Yeah... I'm surprised I made it in though... Skye said as Haruhu snickered.

"I know what you mean." She said as Skye sucked her teeth.

"I got one question though... What the hell is up with all these damn rich people?" Skye asked as Haruhi bursted into laughter and the boys just stared at them. "No, I'm dead ass serious. These people over here saying 'Oh wow! Another commoner' and 'Are those work boots that commoner has on?' Yes bitch, these are Timbs man!" Skye said while laughing with Haruhi. Haruhi turned to her while smiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You just have to get used to it... I know I did..." She said as Skye sighed.

"Aiight... I'm gonna let that go for today..." Skye said as Tamaki was immediately at Haruhi's side.

"Haruhi... Did Daddy annoy you like that when we met?" He asked as Skye's eyes went wide.

"Pause... What?" She ask as Haruhi turned to her. "Not like that Skye..." She said as Skye continued to only stare at her. Haruhi blushed while glaring at her. "Not like that!" She yelled as Skye snickered. Tamaki and the others were confused.

"Not like what?" He asked as Haruhi turned to him.

"Nothing. My cousin just have a negative way of thinking..." She said as Skye gave them the peace sign. Tamaki got up while moving towards his customers.

"Well, I'mma leave you two to talk. Have fun..." He said.

"Yes Daddy~!" Skye said as Haruhi almost spit out the tea she was drinking. Tamaki saw stars as he glomped the poor girl. "Ack!"

"We have another daughter Mama!" He said as Kyoya lifted his glasses.

"It appears so." He said as Skye threw him off of her and turned towards the toher members.

"Well, I want to get to know you guys." She said as Honey skipled towards her.

"Skye-chan! Do you want some cake?" He asked while she turned to him.

"Yes please!" She said as Honey gave her a strawberry cheesecake. Stars filled in her eyes. "My favorite..." She said while taking a bite. Honey smiled at the delighted face she made. Kyoyo stopped calculating things and turned to her.

"Well as you know... I'm the Vice-President of this place." He said as Skye nodded.

"Yes... What is that like for you?" She asked and then she crossed her arms. "I'm mean, it sort of surprised me to find out that you were the vicey... I would expect you to be the leader of all of this..." She said while closing one eye and leaving ine open. Kyoya smiled.

"Well... Yes, I seem to get that a lot." He said as she snickered. Hikaru and Kaoru slid next to her.

"Well.." Hikaru started.

"You..." Kaoru said. Skye stared at the ceiling.

"Me..." She said. The twins smiled.

"You wanna play a game?" They both asked as she turned to him.

"What kind of game?" She asked as they hopped up and put hats on.

"The 'Which One Is Hikaru' game!" They cheered as Skye nodded.

"Okay... Begin..." She said as they prepared themselves. Then, they turned to her.

"Alright, which one is Hikaru?" They both asked. Skye pointed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru..." She said as their eyes went wide. Skye's eyes went wide as well. "Oh shit! I got that right?!" She asked as they both took their hats off.

"Wow..." Kaoru said.

"And on the first try too..." Hikaru said as Skye smirked.

"Awesomeness..." Skye said as they only stared at her. Skye had got uo and sat next to Haruhi and her customers. "Yo~." Skye said as the girls eyes widened.

"Wow Haruhi! Is this your cousin?" They asked as Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Oh my God!" One said.

"He is so cute!" Another said as Skye made a face and turned to Haruhi. She mouthed to Haruhi.

'He?' Skye mouthed and Haruhi mouthed back at her.

'Just let it go. The whole school thought I was a boy and still do...'

'Wow... What a whole bunch of retards...' The two had their silent laughter moment and turned back to the girls.

"So, your name is Skye right?" A brunette asked. Skye smiled at her.

"Yes..." She said.

"Wow, that name sounds foreign!" A blond one said. Skye snickered.

"Well... I am American..." Skye said as they gasped in amazement.

"One of my private homes is there!" A red head said as Skye gave her an indifferent look. The brunette turned to her.

"So, are you thinking about joining the Host Club?" The brunette asked hopefully as Skye shook her head.

"N-" She was cut off by a certain 'king'.

"Yes, he is!" He said as the girls cheered. Skye's eyes and Haruhi's eyes widened as they both turned to Tamaki.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki leaned closer towards them.

"Look at the happy looks on their faces. You have fans already Skye!" He whispered to them as Skye glared.

"Do you think I want some damn _female _fans?" Skye asked as Tamaki sighed.

"How about this. You join, we pay for your uniform." He said as Skye had a blank look on her face.

"Male uniform right?" She asked as he nodded. "You know what, I'd rather wear the male uniforms anyway..." Skye said as Tamaki dis a victory dance. Skye sighed. "Man, I just got here and so many things had happened already... Talk about day-um..." Skye said as Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"You just have that type of aura..." Haruhi said as Skye gave her a look.

"Shouldn't be the one talking..." Skye said and Haruhi snickered while patting Skye's head.

"Well, at least you'll be with me..." She said as Skye gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: First chappie! Done! Preview! Yes! Lol hello you guys :3 I hope you guys enjoyed. Bye-bye...**

**Read & Review!**

**-SkyePanda98**


	2. My Cousin Feels Uncomfortable

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye had started going to school with Haruhi. They were both wearing male uniforms, but Skye's uniform was a bit thicker so it could hide the fact that she was a girl. Haruhi turned to Skye while heading to class with her "Aren't you lucky... You get to have classes with me..." She said as Skye smirked.

"Of course... I feel awesome..." She said as Haruhi snickered to her friends word choice. Hikaru and Kaoru were already in class.

"Morning Haruhi. Morning Skye." They both said. Skye gave them the peace sign while sitting in front of Haruhi. Haruhi turned to them.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru... You guys came early today..." She said as Kaoru sighed.

"The alarm was broken..." He said as Haruhi nodded.

"I see... Well... At least you're here..." She said as they shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"Okay... Now we're almost at the- are you even listening?" Haruhi asked while turning to her cousin who was jamming to music. She ripped an earphone out of Skye's ear and Skye turned to her with a face.

"Da'hell man?" She whined as they both walked into the host club.

"Don't ignore me!" Haruhi hissed as Skye put up her hands in defense.

"Chill... I wasn't ignoring anybody... I was jamming to some songs..." Skye said as Haruhi had her in a choke hold. "ACK! I... Taught you... That... Remember that!" Skye breathe out while elbowing Haruhi's stomach, making her let go. Skye gave a mischievious grin and chuckle while sliding away giving a peace sign. Haruhi glared of course.

"FOUL!" She said as Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't teach you _everything_... Pfft, Smart..." She said while plugging her headphones in. Haruhi sighed.

"Shut up..." She said while sitting by her section.

"_All I ask of you is try to earn my memory_

_Make me remember you like you remember me_..." Skye sung out as Haruhi smiled. The boys, waiting for them to stop, finally greeted them.

"Hello my daughters!" Tamaki cheered as Skye him a major 'WTF' face and Haruhi held back laughter because of it. Skye nodded at him while putting her other headphones on.

"Hey Senpai..." Haruhi said as Tamaki glomped her. Haruhi only sighed because she was used to it. Kyoya had turned his head towards Skye, who was in her own zone listening to music. He turned to the twins who were just sitting down bored but chatting it up with the customers. He turned to Mori and Honey who were their usual selves. He took notes on it while going into other subjects.

"So, what are you writing?" Skye suddenly appeared and asked stunning the poor male from how fast she got there. He gave his usual smile and turned to her.

"Oh nothing Skye... Just taking notes." He said as she only stared at him.

"So, anything interesting on the notes you took of me?" She asked while yawning and he turned to her wide eyed.

"How did you know-"

"Dude, do I look freaking retarded?" She asked while snickering and he studied her. She turned to him. "So, do I get payed yet?" She asked boredly and this time he smiled a real smile.

"You know what? We just might get along... And no..." She pouted while putting her headphones back on. Kyoya continued to take notes when Honey ran towards Skye.

"Come Skye-chan! Let me introduce you to my friends!" He cheered and Skye stood in place, despite how hard he was pulling her. Honey was surprised of course. "Wow! Skye-chan is..." Pull"...Really..." Pull"...STRONG!" He pullled again only to fall on his butt. Honey began to cry. "TAKASHI!" He cried and Mori became alert.

"..." He got up and walked right over to Skye, scooped her up, and walked over towards the table. Skye was looking around with a major WTF face on.

"What the-, Mori?! Put me DOWN!" She hollored and he sat her next to some girls. Skye sighed as Honey laughed in victory and hopped mext to her. Skye sighed while turning to one of the girls with very bored eyes. "Oh well... Who the hell are you...?" She asked tiredly and the girl straightened herself up.

"M-m-my name is Yumi..." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Hah? You're name is Yummy? Da'hell?" Skye said as some girls snickered and Yumi blushed more.

"No, no, no, Yu-mi..." She pronounced and Skye was digging in her ear with her pinky.

"Aye, I'm not stupid. You're name is Yummy... Nice to meet you Yummy-chan." She said and Yumi frowned.

"No! Yoo-meee, YOOO-MEEE!" Yumi pronounced and Skye snickered.

"It's alright! Yummy is not a bad name!" Skye said while laughing and Yumi hidden her face under her bangs. "Hey..." Skye said while making Yumi face her. "I was only joking with you. You can take a joke, eh Yumi-chan?" Skye asked with a smirk and the other girls watched with wide eyes. Yumi's whole face turned red.

"Su... SUZUSHI~!" Yumi said with hearts in her eyes and Skye's face turned blue.

"W-wha?" Skye stammered while Honey was just laughing at her distressed. '_This ain't right... Nothing against gay people, but I'm not gay, and I feel uncomfortable acting as if I like these damn air-headed girls... Haruhi.. How the hell do you do it?_' Skye thought to herself while standing up and walking away from the group. A red headed girl grabbed Skye's hand.

"Where are you going Michaels-kun?" The girl asked and Skye kept her composer. She gave her a grin.

"Just out to catch my breath. I need some air..." Skye said as the girls gasped.

"Do you have asthma?" A blond girl asked and Skye made a face. Skye laughed.

"Of course not! Just need some me time." Skye said while gently shaking the girl's hand off and walking off. Mori saw her walk off and stood up. He turned to Honey.

"I'm going to check up on 'him'." He said and Honey had a question mark over his head.

"'Him'? I the she was a g-" Mori quickly covered his mouth and then let it go. A light bulb came over Honey's head. "Oh yeah! Keep secret, got it!" Honey cheered and Mori just stared at him. He walked towards the direction Skye went to.

* * *

"Asking me if I have asthma... What, the actual, hell?" Skye mumbled to herself while walking around.

"Yo." She suddenly heard and she instantly kicked him. Mori flew back a bit and she sighed.

"Sorry Mori-senpai... But don't DO THAT!" She whined and he had a smile on his face while getting up and walking to her.

"It's alright." He said while standing next to her. He pulled her by him so she could sit with him on the floor. "So, why did you leave the room?" He asked and her eyes widened slightly while turning to him. She smirked.

"What do you mean? I said that I needed some air-"

"That can't be the only reason. You think no one notice the look on your face, but I did." He said bluntly and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She turned her head away.

"Da'hell are you looking at my face for...?" She mumbled and he frowned a bit.

"Don't try to switch up the conversation." He said and she sighed.

"I was just feeling uncomfortable..." She said and he got confused. She rolled her eyes. "In there..." She said afterwards and he immediately understood. Mori stared outside the window.

"I don't know how Haruki dealt with it, but try to follow in her footsteps." He said and Skye turned to him curiously. "I know you may feel uncomfortable with the girls coming onto you, but its not the 'real' you they are coming on to. Its the 'male' that they think you are. It doesn't mean that you're lesbian, you just want to be close to your cousin, am I right?" He asked while turning to her and his eyes widened a little to the interested look she was giving him. She gave him a grin.

"Yup. Absolutely right. Thanks, Mori-senpai." She said while standing up. Mori stood up as well.

"Well, we have to get back. Those girls can be pretty annoying when they miss one of the host." He said and Skye sighed.

* * *

"Ne, ne! Michaels-kun, how close are you and Fujioka-kun?" A blond ask as Skye was laying on Haruhi's lap. Skye smirked, making the girls swoon.

"Closer than bread and butter. Haruhi's been my g-, I mean boy since the day I met him. We didn't really pay attention to eachother, but one day, when a group of kids tried to attack him, I had to help. After that, we've been so close." They all stared at the two in awe. Haruhi laughed.

"Skye's like m-"

"Your twin." Skye finished with a grin. Haruhi snickered.

"Yup. My twin." She said while carressing Skye's cheek and Skye sat up and did the same. Skye gave her a soft gaze.

"I've missed you cuzzo." Haruhi returned the gaze.

"Same here. You're the best friend anyone could have." She said and the two girls were on their own world. The girls swooned and the host stared at them in awe. The girls snapped out of their world and turned to them. Skye made a face.

"What?" She asked and the girls fainted to her coldness. Skye facepalmedZ "Lord... Heavenly Father... Why...? Just why...?" Skye asked and Haruhi sighed.

"You'll get used to it. It took me a while." Haruhi explained and Skye's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, it was hard. But, I got through it... Well, I'm still trying get through it. We could help eachother." Haruhi said and Skye smiled while nodding.

"Yeah... Lets help eachother."

* * *

**A/N: I am DONE! Yaaaaayy... ... ... ... Not much to say. Read and Review... PM flamers... I love you all. Bye for nowz**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
